


The Family Who Hid

by foolishle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Major Character Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishle/pseuds/foolishle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Order of the Phoenix won the wizarding war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Family Who Hid

Mr and Mrs Malfoy, of number nine Phillyrae Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were also, it must be noted, liars.

Lucius Malfoy was a stockbroker. He was tall with pale skin and long blonde hair. His wife, Narcissa, was also tall and and very pale. She was a schoolteacher and intimidated her small charges with her clear, cold voice.

The Malfoys had one son, a boy named Draco, and in their opinion there was no finer child anywhere. 

The Malfoys had everything they wanted. But they also had a secret.


	2. The Vanishing Strangers

Occasionally Draco would get odd glances from strangers in the street. Very strange strangers they were too.

While out shopping with his mother a tiny woman in a green cloak backed away from them quickly and knocked over a mannequin as she left the shop without buying anything. An old man with hair down to his knees glared at them once from a bus stop. A tall woman wearing a turquoise cloak let out a high-pitched scream when she saw them in the street just the other day.

His parents always looked slightly embarrassed as they quietly drew Draco away.


	3. The Letter from Someone

Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from one of the other teachers at Narcissa’s school, a plain white envelope that looked like a bill and  - a letter for Draco.

Draco took the letters to the kitchen and showed his parents the strange envelope.

 

Mr D Malfoy  
9 Phillyrae Drive  
South Rodomontade  
Kent

 

Narcissa looked at the purple wax seal on the back of the envelope. For a moment it looked as though she might cry.

“Oh Lucius! Oh my goodness - Lucius!”

Lucius and Narcissa stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Draco was in the room.


	4. The Keepers of Secrets

“I’m a what?” gasped Draco.

“A wizard, darling.” said his Mother. Stroking his hair back from his forehead. “We didn’t know… we weren’t sure they'd…”

“Your mother and I elected to leave the magical community,” Lucius sneered, “or what was left of it after the war. Now, it seems, they’ve noticed what they’re missing,” He flicked the corner of the letter, dismissively.

“We wanted to keep you safe, my love, so we moved away to live as ... _Muggles_.”

“Mu...what?” asked Draco.

“Muggle.” Said Lucius. “Non magical folk like all your little friends at school.”

(And everyone he’d ever known.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is now definitely a multi-chapter piece which means I need a new/better title but I'm pretty stumped. Suggestions?


End file.
